El dueño de sus sonrisas
by makesomenoiise
Summary: Susan llora desconsolada en el baño de los prefectos, ¿quién le diría a Draco Malfoy que sería él el encargado de sacar su sonrisa? Para bloodybrain.


Otra vez posteando para la comunidad **barcosraros**. Es que veo los pairings y no puedo resistirme. Esta viñeta en concreto va para **bloodybrain **:)

* * *

**EL DUEÑO DE SUS SONRISAS**

_**Pandora Lover**_

Susan no encaja, lo siente en cada poro de su piel, en cada resquicio de su anatomía. Ella no es como las demás, ella es silenciosa y tímida, no le gusta cotorrear ni el chocolate y se queja siempre que no hay verduras para comer. Su vida son los libros y tiene pavor a hablar en público.

Y, a veces, pasan cosas como esa. Como esa sensación de soledad que crece intensamente en tu interior. Por eso está ahí, en el baño de los prefectos, llorando sobre la taza del váter, sola, sin nadie que la consuele.

Se escuchan unos pasos provenientes del otro lado de la puerta, pisadas sutiles y silenciosas de unos pies que, probablemente, sean elegantes. Draco Malfoy abre con violencia la puerta del baño y se encuentra a Susan encogida sobre sí misma con lágrimas cristalinas rodando por sus pecosas mejillas.

- Tu llanto me enfurece, lárgate - ordena frío y distante, con esa pared de tres metros de largo y dos de ancho que ha construido toda su vida, esa que lleva en su interior.

Susan lo observa aún con lágrimas en los ojos pero no hace ademán de moverse. Draco la observa y se desespera. En realidad, ahora que se fija, no cree haberla visto nunca antes. Así encogida, además, parece una niña de primer curso y no de quinto, como él. Su pelo castaño con toques pelirrojos y sus mejillas pobladas de pecas no le resultan familiares.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Susan Bones - responde en un murmullo Susan, intimidada por la sola presencia del rubio.

- Bien, Susan. ¿Eres sorda?

Susan lo mira con todo el desprecio que es capaz en aquel estado de vulnerabilidad que le dan las lágrimas.

- ¿Sorda y, además, muda? - espera unos segundos, Susan continúa sin contestar -. Vaya, parece que además un poco estúpida...

- ¡Mira, Malfoy! - exclama hablando con más fuerza que nunca mientras se incorpora y apunta con su dedo índice el pecho del rubio - Estoy harta de ti y de todos, estoy cansada de ser la patética Bones que no sabe hablar ni hace nada bien. Estoy cansada de los insultos, de las humillaciones, de que me utilicen. Así que no vengas a mi lugar de desconexión del mundo para quebrar mi tranquilidad con tu orgullo narcisista y tus burdos intentos por reírte de mí.

Y tras ello, Susan vuelve a ingresar en el cuarto de baño y cierra la puerta. Draco permanece estático, demasiado sorprendido para moverse, demasiado asombrado como para decir algo. Escucha los suaves sollozos de Susan al otro lado y su expresión amenazadora y confundida varía hasta convertirse en una mueca bañada en comprensión, culpabilidad y algo de pena.

Toca con los nudillos la puerta, lo más suavemente que puede.

- ¡Déjame en paz! - grita Susan al otro lado de forma entrecortada.

- Oye, mira. Esto no se me da bien, ¿vale? Normalmente te mandaría a paseo y me olvidaría de que te he visto, pero... - busca la mejor frase de decir "me das lástima" - en realidad, te comprendo - y no sabe hasta qué punto sus palabras son verdad -. No es que a mí me hayan humillado o insultado, pero yo también me siento sólo a veces, ¿vale? La vida no es de color de rosa para ninguno, pero no por ello me meto en un baño a llorar...

Susan abre la puerta y planta cara a Draco, sus ojos marrones se clavan en los grises del rubio y, de pronto, Susan sonríe. Como nunca antes había sonreído, con una espontaneidad digna de admirar. Y Draco se siente privilegiado, porque sospecha que no muchas personas han visto esa sonrisa.

- Gracias - Susan lo besa en la mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios, en un alarde de valentía y se marcha dirección a su Sala Común dejando a un Draco más que sorprendido en el baño.

De igual forma, Draco sonríe y, al mirarse al espejo, comprueba que él tampoco ha sonreído nunca así, con esa naturalidad. Mira la dirección en la que Susan se ha marchado e inconscientemente sabe que Susan jamás le volverá a ser indiferente.

Porque él es dueño y señor de sus sonrisas y ella es la dueña de las suyas.

* * *

Espero que no sea muy fluffy, y si lo es tampoco me importa demasiado ^^ Tal vez no sea así como imagináis a Susan, pero yo no puedo verla de otra forma. Y estos dos me han enamorado, lo juro!

**¿Click + Opinión?**


End file.
